To Forever Fall
by Arc-an Angel
Summary: He called it an obsession, but she called it love. A story of struggle between two unlikely souls as they fight to define their place in each others life.
1. Chapter 1

**To Forever Fall**

_Chapter 1: Senses_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha characters._

* * *

It was days like this that stirred the hate inside of his soul, and made him wish for death. Days like this when he sat on his usual bench, drinking his favorite tea and felt the cold grip of despair. She was laughing again; he could hear her and it made his heart ache.

He didn't quite know who she was, had never spoken to or touched her. Never once laid eyes upon her, though he wished more then ever in those shining moments when she laughed that he could but glimpse her. What would she look like?

It had begun to become a game. Every Thursday for the last six months he would come to the park across the street from his home and wait. She would show promptly around two thirty with a kiwi strawberry Snapple, her favorite drink, and a loaf of bread to feed the ducks. He would recline back against the bench and slowly sip his tea, enjoying her unknowing company.

She had never spoken to him or he to her and yet he felt as if they had known each other for years, his youkai abilities aided him greatly with this task. Though he could not see, each heightened sense painted a picture of her within his mind. For instance, he could tell that she was young by her scent and sound of her voice, perhaps early twenties.

She was of slender build and most likely adorably short, all of which gathered from his hearing, listening to the force of each step and calculating the weight and build needed to create such sound. She smelled deliciously of morning dew and peaches and her laughter was like the beginning of spring.

However, it was the beating of her heart that he favored most. Strong and beautiful, the sound captivated him more thoroughly then any piece of Mozart ever could. She was human in her entirety, but her very essence thrilled him so fully that simply hearing her voice sent shocks of elation down his spine. What he would not give to know her.

Sometimes at night when surrounded by the empty quietness of his home, he vaguely wondered about her. Creating images of her in his life, his home, and his bed. To awaken every morning to her smiling voice and sleep every night surrounded by her calming scent, surely it would be a heaven he had never known.

In his more tempted of moments he would conjure phantom touches never encountered, her skin against his own. Imaging her to be composed of softness and warmth, calculating the way her taste would enrapture him, drive him to his end. The conjured feel of her hair parting silkily through his claw tipped hands drove him mad as he touched him self into oblivion. This unknown woman was slowly destroying his life.

Shaking himself from his most impure thoughts and climbing gracefully to his feet, it was decided that perhaps he had had too much of her for one day. It would not do to have himself act in an instant of passion and confront her; no it would not do at all. Besides, what would he say to impress her? This creature so full of light that it nearly made him want to weep, what could someone like him offer her?

Slowly he walked away from the bench, his mind a haze of regret and self-doubt. It had to end, this obsession of his had to end today. It would be hard, would nearly crumble him but he would not come back to this spot again. Never to sit and admire this woman that was so beyond his reach. They were too different, it would have never worked, he reasoned.

Strolling slowly down the trail he had come to remember as the parks exit, he scowled lightly. Someone was shouting, to far back for him to clearly identify though close enough to become slightly annoying. Until his mind registered that the insistent voice was the very cause of his departure.

Full of elated apprehension he paused before turning swiftly towards her direction. The dark shades he wore to protect his visually impaired eyes were knocked off balance from the abrupt movement, clanging helplessly to the ground. A second passed in which two things became very clear, he had stopped in the path of an on coming vehicle and she was screaming out to him.

A weight collided into his front forcing the breath from his lungs as he fell heavily to the ground. His ribs ached with a sharp pain as he struggled to breathe. There were voices calling to him, but he could not talk around the pressure in his skull. However, it was in a moment of acute awareness he registered the feeling of hands upon him, someone was digging into his pockets. Feeling the familiar pressure of his wallet leaving his side, he marveled at the irony of it all. As the darkness rose up to claim him, vaguely he heard the voice of an angel call out to him.

"Sesshomaru, don't go to sleep!"

* * *

**A/n**- I've decided to write each chapter short but informative. It will help me to keep interest and focus. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you will, they're much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

To Forever Fall

Chapter 2: Sighting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

Previously:

However, it was in a moment of acute awareness he registered the feeling of hands upon him, someone was digging into his pockets. Feeling the familiar pressure of his wallet leaving his side, he marveled at the irony of it all. As the darkness rose up to claim him, vaguely he heard the voice of an angel call out to him.

"_Sesshomaru, don't go to sleep!"_

* * *

She had admired him from afar for the past few months, positive that someone so captivating as himself would not associate with someone as insignificant as her. Fear of rejection had kept her amiable nature at bay, preventing her from approaching him. Instead, she opted for the comfort that his presence unknowingly provided.

Observing him in what she prayed was an inconspicuous manner, she had learned much about her silent companion. He was obviously well to do, if his clothing was anything to go by. Expensive business suits, finely tailored to his lean form screamed of a wealth she would never know. Briefly, she noted that his shoes were most likely worth more then her entire wardrobe. Curious as to what type of business he would be involved in, she found herself creating many scenarios.

What if he was part of the Yakuza?

She could picture it, him dressed so flawlessly in Armani only to slink in the shadows of the night. Joined by three other henchmen as they went to right a wrong obviously impugned upon their family's honor. Cold and calculating in his precision he would be unstoppable, a Killing Perfection.

Briefly, she wondered if he would use a gun or if his claws would be his preferred weapons of choice? Giggling softly at her silly notion, she quickly dispelled the thought of the mysterious man being in the mob. As exciting as the thought was, she doubted that's what he actually did for a living.

For all she knew he could be a ruthless business typhoon?

Besides that of his attire, she was drawn immediately to his looks. He was gorgeous, like no other being she had ever seen. A pale Adonis patiently seated for her weekly indulgence. Often times she would return home from their imaginary meetings and have to calm herself with the rush of cold water against her skin. Yet in her dreams she tasted pale flesh and when she awoke the sun mocked her endlessly. The golden orbs so much like his beautiful eyes and yet it could not compare.

His eyes.

How long had it taken her to notice that something was different? His shades had meant little to her on the few occasions in which he wore them, another fashion statement her mind had reasoned. And yet, one day as he sat reading comfortably she had noticed a major overlooked detail, his books held no written words.

It was then that she noticed the graceful movements of his claws. Long elegant fingers ghosted sensually over the pages, and for a moment she would have given anything to become that book in which he caressed so lovingly. If it were possible, she would admit that the absence of his sight was a slight turn on.

The darker side of her mind supplying that his other senses would be stronger, causing her to vaguely wonder what would occur if they were to become intimate. The loss of his sight had quickly become equated with the proverbial placement of a silken blindfold. How would it feel if she touched him?

Pulling her thoughts forcefully away from such matters, she shuddered. Knowing certain demons had a heightened sense of smell; she dared not to think if he could detect her arousal.

And such was her weekly game. She would watch him secretly from her spot by the pond, as he sat upon his favorite bench. Elegantly, he sipped his tea and her mind went to work supplying occupations to fit him, and the everyday adventures he would face. To her, his time spent at the park was to get away and hide from the world he was obviously so heavily immersed in.

It wasn't until one afternoon, many months after their first encounter, that she had miraculously worked up enough courage to approach her silent companion. Beginning her evening in as much the same fashion as usual, she found herself passing time with her favorite game. What if he was an underwear model?

Giggling at her over active imagination, she stood from her spot near the water and began her slow ascent to the youkai. However, the most peculiar thing happened, he stood, and for a moment her heart began to hammer in her chest. Did he know?

As she waited for what could possibly be the most important moment of her life, she found herself highly confused as his chiseled features scrunched into a frown, and then he was walking away. Had she done something wrong? Feeling the ice-cold fingers of depression wrap slowly around her, she sighed.

Was this what she had been waiting for? This could not possibly be the ending to her months of nervous anticipation and near stalking! Determination flowed through her veins, straightening her spine as she started forward. Soon her march became a mad dash as she headed towards the fading head of silver.

Her chest throbbed and her lungs burned to call out to him…but what was his name? Deciding it didn't matter she began to shout, calling for his attention, hoping to look into the suns of his eyes. And as he turned to her she smiled, breathing a sigh of relief, which quickly turned to that of terror.

He had stopped in the middle of the street.

Time seemed to slow down as she watched him. Briefly, she wondered where all the sound in the world had gone, and why her heart beat so slowly yet thunderously loud in her ears? In a moment of pure terror her mind had been made up, with a speed she was not aware she possessed, she ran to reach him.

Almost there and yet she felt so far away as the truck loomed ever more closer. Watching as the beautiful silver haired man turned his head in the direction of the car, she lunged. Extending her limbs outwards, she propelled herself through the air. Satisfied only when her body collided with that of the lean man before, as they rolled to a jarring stop.

Head spinning with dizziness, she rose and looked at the beautiful creature beneath her, Sound once again returned as she became aware of a slowly growing crowd of on lookers. Gasps of surprise and whispered words of excitement reached her ears, but she could not be concerned with such. The youkai before her appeared to be disoriented as she tried to speak to him, asking of his health and name. However, her questioning was ignored.

Reaching down to pat at the pockets of his pants, her fingertips brushed against something hard. Her hand shook as she pulled forth his wallet, opening it to learn of his identity. Hearing someone above her calling for an ambulance, she watched helplessly as the beautiful man opened his unseeing golden orbs, only to completely go limp.

Cold fear gripped her heart as she watched his eyes roll and close shut. His named tore from her lips as she dropped his wallet to cradle the cheeks of his pale face.

**"Sesshomaru, don't go to sleep!"**

In the back of her mind she faintly wondered, _how could her perfect day end like this_?

* * *

**A/N**- Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

To Forever Fall

Chapter 3: Snapple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

Previously:

Cold fear gripped her heart as she watched his eyes roll and close shut. His named tore from her lips as she dropped his wallet to cradle the cheeks of his pale face.

_"Sesshomaru, don't go to sleep!"_

_In the back of her mind she faintly wondered_**, **_**how could her perfect day end like this**_**?**

* * *

She had stayed with him until the ambulance had arrived, holding tightly to his large pale hand. The guilt she felt ate at her heart as she gazed down at his beautiful face. Sesshomaru, that was his name. She couldn't help but to feel horrible, she had done this to him it. It was all her fault.

Five long minutes had crept by agonizingly slow before he once again opened his golden eyes to the world, staring unseeingly into her worry-etched face.

"He'll be fine, lady. Nothing's broken, no concussion. I'd guess it must have been an energy reaction, is all." Rising, the paramedic helped the youkai to his feet before moving to leave.

"Just take it easy next time, buddy." The man called from his window, before driving away.

Most on lookers by this time having lost interest moved away as well, a few curious stragglers stayed a distance away but still peered admirably at the silver haired male. In the space left only for the two, however, silence echoed loudly. What was she to say to him, what would he say to her? Glancing shyly to the youkai before her, she noted briefly his tense stance.

"I'm so sorry for knocking you down. I didn't know what else to do and you had just stopped right there in the middle of the street! I was sure you would get hit and I couldn't have just stood there and watched that."

The silver hair youkai nodded curtly but spoke no words.

Sighing softly in acknowledgement of her shattered hopes, she quickly extended a brief and slightly awkward farewell. In which the two turned in the direction of their desired destinations and began to slowly depart.

Heart heavy as the intriguing youkai walked further away, she paused. Her left pocket felt heavier then usual. Reaching into its depths she pulled forth a black wallet, thick and finely crafted. Turning sharply, she exhaled the excited jitters in her stomach. She was going to call his name.

"Sesshomaru!"

Pausing in his graceful steps, she watched as he tilted his head slightly, cascading silver locks over his shoulder. This being her chance, she quickly ran to his side.

"I forgot to return this. I needed to know your name for the paramedics…so I pulled it from your pocket when you fell. Everything is all there, I promise."

Blushing madly at the idiotic display she was sure she had made of herself, she quickly turned to retreat into the nearest hole but was halted by the sound of the most sensual voice she had ever been blessed to caress her eardrums.

"Would you like a cup of tea, or a perhaps a Snapple?"

Taken aback by the random reply, the woman stood staring blankly at the silver haired male before her. Her brain did not seem to register this new turn of events and yet her lips were moving on their own accord. _'Don't mess this up girl.'_

"I would love a Snapple!"

And there it was, simple, easy and oh so random that it nearly took her breath away. The two had set up to meet one another the next day around noon, at the Café down the street. Honestly it wasn't a date, she rationalized, but more of a comfortable setting for them to sit down and discuss the events leading up to her man handling of him. That was all.

And because it wasn't a date, she further reasoned, it would not be weird for her to wear that outfit she had just happened to buy about three days ago but never wore. Such was perfectly acceptable for an occasion that was certainly not a date.

As the two exchanged numbers she smiled happily, whilst promising to meet him there. This time as they turned to depart she warmly touched his arm and spoke.

"By the way, I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." And then she strode away, full of sunshine and smiles.

"Kagome," he whispered, as he listened to her retreating footsteps. Loving instantly the way it rolled from his tongue, tasting as sweet as her voice and scent. One mystery of his secret obsession revealed, he too turned and continued on with his day.

* * *

_**A/N-**__ Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter coming soon :)_


	4. Chapter 4

To Forever Fall

-

Chapter 4: _Sunset_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

Previously:

_"Kagome," he whispered, as he listened to her retreating footsteps. Loving instantly the way it rolled from his tongue, tasting as sweet as her voice and scent. **One mystery of his secret obsession revealed**, he too turned and continued on with his day._

* * *

Standing naked before his bed, Sesshomaru scowled. Usually not one to dwell over such things as clothing he found himself rather perplexed and slightly intimidated by his closet. What would he wear? She had seen him in nothing but expensive tailored outfits, and truth be told he only owned five such garments, making sure to wear them alternatively on such occasions that she would be present.

He laughed bitterly to himself, she probably thought him some high and mighty business man. As if he'd ever follow such a life style as that. Turning to the little corner of his studio apartment, he slowly ran his clawed hand over one of his many paintings. He was an artist, a blind one, but an artist none the less.

How many times had he sat up in the wee hours of the morning, mixing and blending colors that he could not see but whose placement he had remembered in order to create the beautiful face he had not the fortune to witness? His home was full of paintings of her, or rather, how he perceived her. He liked to paint her with backdrops of yellows and reds, trying to recreate the sunset he remembered from so long ago.

How long ago had it actually been? Five hundred years perhaps?

"_Sesshomaru, come here darling."_

_A boy of twelve looked with hazel eyes to his mother. They stood in the center of a strange room, decorated with statues of twisted figures and fallen gods. The stench of rotten blood permeated the air, choking the human child._

"_Mother, why are we here?"_

_Smiling down at her son, the brown haired beauty walked slowly towards a table in the middle of the room. Upon it, were laid daggers and chalices splattered with a vile substance, most suspiciously like blood._

_Chanting softly the woman twirled an ornate dagger in her small hands, watching the blade swing back and forth. This was the moment she had been waiting for, for all of her life. Turning to the beautiful child with midnight tresses she sighed, he was perfect. His inquisitive, yet, cunning gaze focused in on his mother, begging her to reveal her motives._

"_Sesshomaru, come here darling and kneel." The child started, a feeling of uneasiness wrapping around his little form._

"_Is this some type of temple mother? Are we here to pray?" Smiling the woman nodded her head in agreement and took her spot at the base of a rather hideous looking statue._

"_Yes, pray."_

_Slowly approaching the bowed woman before him, young Sesshomaru stood at her side. He did not feel right, his heart told him this being was his mother but his mind screamed to stay away. Watching in horrid fascination as she pulled the dagger from her kimono, he barely registered the searing pain that lodged its self within his chest._

"_Blood of my blood. Pure, fresh, and whole. I offer thee this vessel, oh great one, in return for immortality. To live and walk and be free, to be of your kind. Youkai."_

_Falling slowly to his knees, Sesshomaru felt the winds enter the hidden area, whipping around his form, whispering to him. Somewhere in the distance a dog growled deeply and before he fell into the clutches of unconsciousness he heard his mother's anguished screams._

It wasn't until gaining consciousness hours later, that Sesshomaru had discovered what truly had taken place. His father and his trusted guards had rushed into the cave, gasping as they looked upon the contents within. There laid across the feet of the nearest statue was the broken and bloodied body of his mother. Sesshomaru stared in horror as the men approached him cautiously, familiar slightly with his resemblance and yet acting as if they knew him not at all.

It was his father that rushed to his side, pulling forth a small pouch looking glass so that he may look upon himself. No longer was his skin lightly tanned, his eyes hazel brown or his hair jet black. No, now he was pale, silver and gold and most undeniably inhuman.

Though his father had not treated him differently the others at their castle had. Fearing the strange child, no longer of their kind. Youkai, they whispered in the halls, unaware at how his senses had heightened and how each sound, sight and aura was magnified before him to the hundredth degree.

It was later after they had ransacked his mother's private chambers that they had found a little journal. Seemingly innocent in its simplicity the book was full of her darkest desires and wishes. Her plans of that faithful day were carefully calculated for the ceremony she had wished to perform, to become a beast.

And yet, something had gone horribly awry and the backlash was this: not only had she been killed in the process but her son had gained what she so cruelly tried to call about for herself. However, be it from the fates or evil forces themselves his eye sight had been taken in exchange for his life.

Life was tricky that way. But that was well; he'd rather never know another smiling face to be betrayed by. And with that, Sesshomaru draped his form in a paint smeared t-shirt and faded blue jeans, hoping that Kagome could come to accept him in all that he was.

* * *

**A/n-** _Sorry for any mistakes, if you happen to come across any errors please let me know and I'll fix them immediately. I was in a bit of a rush. Well, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon._


End file.
